Rebuild
by mordecaiquintelmegafan
Summary: The ARK has been launched, but what about Earth? What about the two Simons that are stuck down there? Simon, stuck at the very bottom of the ocean, will have to work his way back to the other him, and they will have to work together in order to fix things. To start again... To rebuild.
1. You ever wonder

**Hello everyone, so I've decided to do a story on what may have happened at the end of Soma... That's, kind of it...**

Simon was sitting in his lounge room in his new apartment, the one in the ARK. He knows none of this is real, yet it feels so much so, and he liked it. He looked out the window and out over the sea, knowing that the horizon was literally the edge of the world. 'Maybe we'd fall off if we tried to cross it', he joked in his head as he took another sip from his coffee. 'Man, even the coffee tastes so real, but also better at the same time'.

Right now, he was waiting for someone. A friend. He needed to talk to them about something that's been bothering him. He heard a knock on the door, and he got up to answer it. When he opened it, he was met with Catherine's familiar face and friendly smile. "Hey Cath, how are you on this finely generated day"? She rolled her eyes, and said, "I know, I know, 'we're on the ARK' hooray! No need to go on about it, and what did I tell you about calling me Cath". He stepped aside to let her in, saying, "To not to, but I like teasing you about it".

She walked over to the seating arrangement in his open lounge room, and asked, "Alright, I get it. Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about"? He gestured for her to sit down as he himself sat down on the lounge opposite to her. He asked her, "You comfortable, can I get you anything? Coffee"? She laughed, "I've already had three this morning, I don't think I could have any more". Simon laughed along with her, and then stopped when he remembered why he brought her here. She noticed his odd behavior, and asked, "Simon, is everything alright"?

He looked at her and asked her, "Catherine, do ever wonder what happened to Pathos-II"? She sighed, and said, "Sometimes, but I mostly wonder about the WAU and the proxies; did it achieve what it wanted"? He shook his head, saying, "No, that's not what I'm asking about". She raised her eyebrow, and asked, "Then what is it"? He took a deep breath, and asked, "Am I just another copy"?

Catherine stiffened when he said that, realizing that he's figured out how the scan works. "Yes, you are a copy", she said reluctantly. He leaned back in his seat and sighed, "I'm okay with that, I suppose it doesn't bother me, I just feel that we wronged the me in the Power Suit". She remained silent, trying to think of a way to sooth her friend's thoughts. "I'm sure he's fine", she began, "he's got the other me and the older you in the Diving Suit". Simon chuckled a bit, "Yeah I suppose… Hey Cath"? She narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't call me Cath". He rolled his eyes, "Fine, Catherine. Do you wonder what they might be doing down there"?

"Maybe, but I don't think it really matters anymore"…

 **Well, there's to the prologue... Next chapter... There's, really not much to say at this rate.**


	2. Wh4tn0w?

**Hey everyone, sorry for the MASIVE delay, been busy with another story that I'm going to post (It's going to be THE BIG ONE) and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and favoured the story, hope you liked the prologue and now for a Q &A:**

 **dummy said "** **did Simon Kill the WAU in this universe?" - No he did not, and there are reasons as to why not later on in the story.**

 **That is the only question so far, send more in the reviews or PM me and I hope you all like the second chapter of the second SOMA fanfic on this site (yep, it really is the second, I checked after I posted the first chapter):**

In the darkness, Simon was still sitting in the pilot chair. He was breathing heavily, having just gone through such an intense situation. He was alone, Catherine was gone. When the realization had hit him, it had hit him hard. He slumped forward, hands propped up on his knees as he held his head, and he sobbed. It wasn't really crying, he had no real tears, it was more of a sensation that felt similar to it while he made the noises associated with crying.

'I don't want to be alone', Simon thought as he looked up to the blank screen in front of him. "Please Catherine, come back", he said as he stroked the screen, acting like it was a magic lantern or something. But there was no magic left, "I'm sorry, Cath, I'm sorry… Just don't leave me". He slumped back in the pilot seat, and held his arms up to his head as he howled a groan of sadness into the dark. He just slumped into the seat, hands limp at his sides, waiting. Waiting for some damned proxy to finish his pitiful life. His third pitiful life. 'What now?' he asked, 'There's nothing left'.

He sat there, and remembered. He remembered his life in Toronto, his childhood, his friends and family, his job at the bookstore… The car crash. That one day, that one fateful day, is the reason he was here in the first place. It was because of that incident, he even had the condition that needed the brain scan, and that's where the memories of his second life begin.

He had thought that the doctor was just messing with him and turned off the lights, but when he turned them on; he was in Pathos-II. He remembered the first proxy he had met, and how he escaped it. He remembered the mockingbird, and how it screamed when he pulled the switch. He remembered… Meeting Catherine.

He thought Catherine was human, that she was just on the radio looking for other humans. But she wasn't human, and as it turned out, neither was he. He remembered her manipulating him every step of the way until Omicron… Wait.

"Omicron"…

That was where his third life started, and where his second iteration remained. He remembered what Catherine said, and how that the old him would regain conscience in a few of days. He realized that he wasn't alone, and neither was other Simon. "But how do I get to him", he said as he thought of a plan. The climber shaft was useless, and he would have to try and get back to where it is without getting eaten by the anglerfish or that kraken. He punched the arm of the pilot seat shouting, "FUCK! GOD DAMN IT"!

He looked at where he smashed the seat, having put a massive dent, and realized something. "I'm not as weak as my human self", he said as he flexed his hand. He thought of a plan, and got out the chair. First, he needed some light, so he looked around the facility and found some floodlights and attached them to a bag with a mobile generator. Now he should be safe from those monsters, but he was still at risk since he had to take the long way around Alpha, not wanting to run into the WAU. Then, using his massive strength, he would have to climb the climber shaft manually.

Simon got out of the chair, ready to start the plan. He almost walked away when he stopped and turned back, looking at where the Omnitool was. "Don't forget to take me with you", he heard Catherine say in his head, the memories of her voice forcing him to take the Omnitool. 'I only need it to get the doors open', he thought, though not fully convinced that was why…

 **Well, that what's going to happen, Simon is going to catch up with other Simon, or old Simon, or Diving Suit Simon, whatever. I will make it that they change one of their names so it's easier for writing purposes. Also, please don't call me out on too many spelling mistakes as I am from Australia and we do have different ways to spell things than some other countries like America. Until I post the next chapter, I hope you liked this one, bye!**


End file.
